1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finger pressure gauge, more specifically to a gauge for finger pressure by which a patient suffering from wounds in his finger can check on his recovery rate during curing by Chinese medicine such as moxibustion with a moxa, characterized by checking easily on his recovery rate by watching a dial of the gauge.
2. Prior Art
At present, to check the finger pressure to investigate the extent of illness, a herbalist (herbdoctor) checks on his patients by watching or by touching their hands directly with his hand. There are, however, many problems in applying the above unscientific method because he can not investigate the extent of illness correctly due to inaccuracy in checking the finger pressure of his patients.